foxspiritmatchmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox Spirit
The Fox Spirit, is a type of Spirit with the appearance of a Fox. Appearance The Fox Spirit race look human in form, save the Fox ears they possess on their heads, instead of human ears and fox tails at the base of their spine. The more powerful the fox spirit the more tails they possess, the most powerful have nine tails (Tushan Yaya is the only known Fox Spirit to have achieved all nine). They also possess a basic Fox Form. Some Fox Spirits, such as the soldiers of Tushan, have an anthropomorphic Fox Form. Only the more refined and powerful Fox Spirits can achieve human-like form. Known Types Tushan Fox Spirit- These Fox Spirits originate from the land of Tushan. They are well-known and feared by the other spirits, for their power, some of them are well-known for working as Matchmakers between Humans and Spirits. Sand Fox Spirit- These Fox Spirits are also known as Desert Fox Spirits, originate from the Sand City. Their bodies are made out of sand. If they are cut into pieces they turn into piles of sand that can be reassembled from which they regenerate without harm. They have a weakness to water and become droopy muddy puddles when wet. Shadow Fox Spirit - These Fox Spirits are the primary group of antagonists of the series. They have mysterious origins and are led by an Empress, they steal spirit power form other spirits - preying like parasites on hapless couples and opposing the work of the Tushan Fox Spirits. Their motto is "Do what you love to do" (with the implication of ignoring laws or morals if necessary to pursue those desires). Physiological traits Fox Spirits, are much long-lived than humans, being capable of living for thousands of years, they also take a longer time than them to develop and mature. Many of them possess superpowers, such as healing abilities, control over ice, etc. They appear to mostly human-like in appearance with special fox-like features such as fox ears and a tail. Most appear to be able to take on a fox appearance, or a human-like appearance and can shift between the two forms at will. Maintaining a human form requires effort and thus the most powerful Spirits often flaunt their ability to remain in human form as a symbol of power and confidence. It is unknown where they originate from, whether they begin as simple normal foxes that eventually become sentient (as they often do in many Asian mythos) over time, or a distinct race that can have offspring through sexual reproduction just like humans. However, we do know that the youngest fox spirits, do not yet have a human-like form, and only have a normal fox form. With enough time and effort they can cultivate their power to take on a human form. This is a symbol of their own maturity and power and might be seen as becoming an adult. Notable Fox Spirits Tushan Honghong Tushan Rongrong Tushan Yaya Tushan Susu Fan Yun Fei Secretary Xiao Li Shadow Fox Empress Translation Notes Note that while traditionally translated as "spirit or demon" the proper term yaojing 妖精 denotes an inhuman mythical creature that often is an ascended natural creature (such as a fox becoming a Fox Spirit). In English, the term "spirit" often conveys the same meaning as ghost or soul which do not have bodies or physical manifestations. This is not true of Fox Spirits, as they definitely have a physical body. Thus rendering it more accurately would perhaps be "Fox Fairy" or "Fox Faeling" as this conveys the idea more closely. While demon could also work here, "demon" always comes with the implication in English that the creature/entity is evil or bad, hence why that is also a poor translation, as most yaojing's are very neutral or similar to humans in their sense of morals. In Chinese mythology, demons behave very differently from their English common parts and are much more varied in their sense of morals. Traditionally in Chinese folklore and myths, most yaojing's seek immortality and the worst kind are willing to kill humans to get it and so the term "demon" is understandable, but still a poor choice. Despite these note quite translations, the wiki translates it to "spirit" for traditions sake and to be consistent with official translations. Category:Glossary